Tyler's girl
by Draco-Harry-Lover-1
Summary: This is a one-shot. Klaus is in love with his hybrid Tyler's girlfriend, Caroline. When those two start sneaking around behind Tyler's back, they start falling for each other... This is based on the song Jessie's girl... Hope you like it, enjoy


**_Jessie (Tyler) is a friend. Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine. But lately something's changed, it ain't hard to define, Jessie's got himself a girl and I wanna make her mine._**

Klaus was pacing his room. All Klaus could think about was his hybrid's girlfriend. Yes, Tyler was his first successful hybrid but his girlfriend Caroline was stunning. Klaus went to the grill and saw Caroline and Tyler there by the pool table.

And she's watching him with those eyes and she's loving him with that body, I just know it and he's holding her in his arms late, late at night.

Klaus watched Caroline leave and Klaus slipped out of the grill without being watched and followed her. Caroline walked in her house and Klaus knocked on the door. Caroline answered and saw him.

"What?" She asked.

"Can I come in?" Klaus asked.

"No" Caroline went to shut the door but Klaus blocked it.

"Please?" He asked.

Caroline knew he wouldn't leave until she invited him in so she sighed.

"Come on in" she rolled her eyes.

Klaus smirked and walked in. Caroline walked to her room and Klaus locked the front door and walked to her room. When Klaus got there he closed and locked her bed room door and pushed her against the wall.

"What the hell?" Caroline asked.

Klaus simply just kissed her and she surprisingly kissed back. They spent the rest of that time making out in her room.

_**You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl, I wish that I had Jessie's girl. Where can I find a woman like that.**_

Caroline and Klaus have secret make out sessions behind Tyler's back. Klaus was in the grill drinking with one of his hybrids when he saw Caroline and Tyler being all cute. It made him disgusted. When Tyler started kissing her neck, her eyes found Klaus's and held up 6 fingers and he nodded with a smirk.

_**I play along with the charade, there doesn't seem to be a reason to change. You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute, I wanna tell her that I love her but the point is probably moot. Cause she's watching him with those eyes and she's loving him with that body I just know it and he's holding her in his arms late, late at night.**_

When Klaus got to Caroline's she pulled him right into her room and started kissing him. Klaus took off Caroline's shirt while she did the same to him. Klaus started to suck on her collar bone and she moaned. Tyler never made her feel like this.

_**You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl, I wish that I had Jessie's girl. Where can I find a woman like that, like Jessie's girl, I wish that I had Jessie's girl. Where can I find a woman, where can I find a woman like that.**_

"Caroline I love you make me feel human again" Klaus said twirling a blonde curl around his thumb.

Caroline sighed happily and put her head where his heart lays.

"I love you too Klaus" She whispered and she hugged him tight.

Klaus smiled "that's my girl" He said kissing her cheek.

It's been a week since they said the 'I love you's'. Klaus saw Caroline and Tyler kissing in a store and Klaus couldn't help but feel jealous.

_**And I'm looking in the mirror all the time, wondering what she don't see in me. I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines. Ain't that the way love's suppose to be. DAMNIT.**_

Klaus was sitting there painting Caroline like he always did. Caroline walked in.

"Hey" Said Caroline with a smile.

"Hello" Klaus said focusing.

"What's wrong?" Asked Caroline curious.

"I saw you kissing him" Klaus said with disgust.

Caroline remained silent.

"When are you dumping him Caroline?" Asked Klaus looking at her.

"I never said I was" Caroline told him.

Klaus stood up.

"So you tell me you love me and then kiss Tyler" Klaus said.

"I can't decide" Caroline sighed.

"Well until you do, I can't see you anymore" Klaus turned his back on her.

Caroline walked out of the house with tears in her eyes. Now she needed to choice who she wanted more.

**_Tell me, where can I find a woman like that. You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl, I wish that I had Jessie's girl. I want Jessie's girl, where can I find a woman like that. Like Jessie's girl, I wish that I had Jessie's girl. I want, I want Jessie's girl._**

Klaus was in his room when Caroline came in.

"Yes sweetheart?" Klaus sat up.

"I made my decision" Caroline told him.

Klaus waited for the answer.

"I broke up with Tyler" Caroline smiled at him.

Klaus smiled.

"I picked you" Caroline told him.

Klaus used his vampire speed to get to her. Klaus picked her up and kissed her hard.

"I love you" Klaus pressed his lips to hers again.

"I love you too" She moaned when he kissed her neck.

They spent the rest of the time having sex with the people they loved.

**A/N: I was listening to this song and I had to do it, the song is called Jessie's girl. I co-written this with Kol and Elena, this is just a one-shot, so enjoy.**


End file.
